Venus Millenium
Appearance Appears as an eccentric young woman bearing the beauteous appearance and sultry mannerism of a succubus, possessive of unnecessarily long silver hair worn with loose curls and a gaze which should be a contradiction as it is both wintry and alluring. Has a fondness for longer skirts and long sleeved shirts when it comes to school uniform. Something she uses to hide a strongly build physique. Slightly pronounced canines and inch long sharpened fingernails add a primal layer to her beauty. Personality "Oh? Won't you come find me in person if you want to know?" Origins At some point of time in the history of the world a powerful Magus came upon knowledge from a forgotten age, knowledge which when utilised correctly gave one the ability to throw open the gates to a place far beyond the dark reaches of the mind, time and space. Unfortunately he wasn't the one who utilised this knowledge. His fool of a Son in an attempt to summon a pair of succubi as familiars utilised a portion of the formulae and incantations held within not full knowing of what it would be capable of. The foolish son drew two horrors from the depths of the Time's Abyss into the world trapping them in the forms of succubi accidentally. A result caused purely by the lack of true understanding and blind luck. Greatly vexed the two entities wrought havoc upon their summoner before having the majority of their abilities sealed by the Magus and being flung across time. "..And then we ended up here somehow." Abilities Possessive of physical capabilities far beyond human limits and the ability to manipulate more otherworldly forces. Though her true potential is greatly restrained by what would appear to be two gigantic screws of unidentified material, one lodged into the back of her neck, the other situated at the base of her spine. Melee combat for her involves closing in on an opponent at blinding speeds and tearing them asunder with a combination of primal fury and combat techniques. Though she favours other more elegant methods of combat before resorting to such. Her abilities consist of the following: Glamour The ability to cloud the senses and minds of beings through the working of illusions, she has a profound understanding of it's workings and utilises it to great effect, though mostly to make herself more approachable by people by seeming more normal. "As useful as it is, it's a succubus ability..I want my original body back!" Bio-Manipulation One of the few abilities of her original form that she has access to, it allows her to freely manipulate biological matter in a very intimate fashion, shaping it and changing it's parameters and functions to suit her desires, occasionally she will manipulate small animals into fierce creatures for usage later. The Sealing of the bulk of her power has greatly affected this power making it hard for her to manipulate things for an extended period of time as she without being tired and then there's.. Cursed Prehensile Hair Originally a side effect of the previous power going haywire. She's unable to keep her hair at a length below waist length due to it refusing to be cut by virtually all non-magical phenomena and repelling the effects of many magical phenomena and even returning to it's previous state on the spot in the event of the slightest change being made to it, It does however make attempts to protect her knowledgeable of it's existance being heavily reliant on her wellbeing. "Even if it does steal my food ever so often.." The Aura of Charming Terror An ability she's working on. It involves utilising what otherworldly forces she can access from her true form and the natural alluring aura of a succubus to create a field of energy she can infuse into other forms of magick. "Would you like to cream your pants before you die of immolation? I can have that arranged."